cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rai
'' "Hey there. Doing illegal things? Me too." '' Rai is an intended evil character who isn't actually evil, can really technology (yes, you heard that right), and smirks a lot. 'Appearance' Rai has metallic hair with a shiny streak for the highlights, and a pattern of abrupt dark streaks for the shadows. It is wavy, with signs that he once cut it off abruptly, and jaggedly, around the time it might have been just above his shoulder. Presently, his hair goes at varied lengths, shorter in front and longer, just to his shoulder, in the back. Rai has limited bangs on his forehead, with the sides being left to grow out, and thus cover his ears most of the time. He does have a tuft around the direct middle of his forehead that can sometimes have the unique ability to infuriate someone to the point of wanting to cut it off, if he doesn’t manage it correctly. Appearing to be in his teenage years, Rai looks pretty placid, usually with wide yet narrowed light brown eyes that seem dull in their own way, and with his hair as a light, polished black. In another ‘form’, his eyes turn to bright magenta with dynamic designs, and his hair fades to a lighter metallic shade. Rai has two prominent dimples, one that shows up when he is frowning, and the fourth one that only shows up with his genuine smile; as such, it can be seen half of his ‘cute features’ are reserved for his more…reserved expressions. He usually keeps on a neutral expression, or a smirk, which is his variation of a poker face while observing to whatever is happening around him, instead of actively interacting/reacting. If he frowns, in fact, Rai believes his face is made longer than it actually is. Rai has a very soft smile. The bones at the sides of his neck are very prominent. Rai is of average but fit build, and he is with his natural skin complexion, which is dark enough to hide most changes in his skin that signify change in emotion, such as blushing and flustering. Standing at 6’ 3’’, he often gives a laid-back feeling, like he’s too tired to deal with whatever. Nonetheless, the only lines underneath his eyes are not from lack of sleep, or so he insists. Above, he bears a double eyelid on both eyes, though the creases disappear when he widens his eyes. 'Outfit' Rai currently shows a preference of dark, loose clothing that are often formal to some level at the least, and also can hide something—preferably, with pockets. Rather, these requirements likely must be met for him to wear them, the second requirement more mandatory than the first. His choice of footwear is usually in boots with minimal heel. He is actually pretty comfortable with suits, ties, and formal clothing of any time and age, but Rai seems to be from a modern setting. After all, he does carry multiple technological devices, including a small computer, phone, multiple devices, and his bubble gun. His gadgets are unaffected by external influences, whether technological, scientific, or magical, which makes sense from a hacker such as him. Rai also has possession of wireless listening devices--they are not just customized AirPods, no—and he will wear them while they are shielded by the side tufts of his hair. His overall color scheme is comprised of different combinations of (different shades/variations of) black and gray, with splashes of blue, blue-green, and purple. 'Personality' WIP Rai’s a person who was hurt in his past, and he won’t ever let himself be hurt in that way again. It makes him seem very abnormal, because he’s always on guard for something or someone who could be trying or would try to hurt him. It’s very hard to gain his trust, though he seems to be laid back for anyone. Put simply, he’s deceptive, to others, though he doesn’t show it often. He’s very cunning and clever, a smooth liar who can easily twist his words and speak in his own code. He tends to prefer to stick to the background if he feels like it, and he doesn’t mind being forgettable. In formal duties, he just acts complaisant, willing to agree and oblige to others, but he may be far from being acquiescent. If he does want to do something, he doesn’t show it, willing to be patient and strike when the time is right. Until then, he’s fairly cooperative—but only for what he sees is right. But, he usually keeps his opinions, feelings, and thoughts to himself, unless he’s certain they won’t hurt him in any way. He has set moral standards no one could alter, and he would never actually hurt anyone for his personal benefit. He’s not much interested in power, really, unless it helps his cause, whatever that is. He has an uncanny interest in explosives, but that’s mostly in the science, since he would never actually intend to hurt anyone, if he can help it—unless the other person tries to hurt him or people/a person close to him first. He hates discrimination and corruption, and he thinks it’s very important for people to carry intelligence, modesty, the basic realization of human rights, et cetera. He thinks of it as an opinion, though it’s honestly just a moral standard. He’s very intellectual, possessing a fantastic memory and many applicable skills, which he doesn’t usually make an effort to show, his modesty in a way. He reads others very easily; however, he has a slightly laid-back attitude, making him seem somewhat lazy and unproductive. So, when he does persevere or focus on something, he can and will get it done. Mostly, it’s due to him knowing the limits of what should and should not be done—for instance, if there’s too much risk, or there’s too much effort to something not worth it. He also might seem lazy because he doesn’t really try; he doesn’t really need to. Rai is a very loyal person to those he cares for, though it’s actually rather hard to earn his friendship and trust, as he is somewhat distant and not that sociable. He’s dedicated and devoted not just to causes, as seen from his superior innovative and technological abilities. He has a temper that’s usually tempered down (haha bad puns), since he doesn’t mind being provoked, but he has an explosive wrath and an arsenal of insults ready for his use. He gets a bit peeved with negative mentions (usually those being flippant remarks) about his past, but usually it’s when his friends are being hurt that he gets bothered to react in such a way. Otherwise, he isn’t bothered by much, usually neutral. However, he is very annoying to his friends, though it isn’t quite enough to make them leave him—or perhaps it is in how he waits until their friendship has lasted for a bit. He acts younger than his age, pretty immaturely, especially when outside of formal duties, and doesn’t seem to have much regard to basic privacy, though there’s usually a reason he infiltrates this, or acts in a certain way. When he is doing so, he seems to keep going with no end—until he does end suddenly, making it seem a bit bothersome, sometimes. He’s called Smirkster because of what he does. He smirks a lot. But, it’s compensation for how rarely he actually smiles, and maybe just a way for him to represent himself; or, perhaps, a way that he’s so used to expressing himself that he can use it as deception, too. Though he has revealed a softer and more empathetic side to him, where he will defend and comfort his friends, but this side only shows to his closest, and he keeps it behind locked doors. There’s still a lot yet to be seen with him. But, even with all of this, Rai’s personality is still a mystery. Perhaps who he once was is hidden behind those doors he keeps his past behind. Is he just who he looks like, or is he just lying to himself as well? *Doesn't take serious situations very seriously (makes jokes, e.g. about him posting on social media before his 'untimely demise') *Independent??? *''Has'' showed signs of insecurities of his role/importance in others' views (very masked and barely noticeable **Not to the point of seeming clingy, however. **Figure out? *Very confident, poised, especially of emotions. Balanced. 'Habits' *Smirking. *Speaking in code. *Reading stuff like code/accidentally incorporating technology into real life. *Hacking and using technology abilities to get what he wants. *Trying to make change with all non-violent methods. 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Rai's voice is quiet naturally, seemingly modest and not standing out, as if he's not outspoken. It contributes to his way of avoiding being noticed unless he wants to. His voice doesn't strike out as unique, so it's rather forgettable, the kind most tend to stick into the back of their short-term memory and forget. However, Rai is entirely capable of expressing emotion into his words. He usually tucks passion behind them, so when he's determined to convey some emotion (or pretend to), or give a message he needs given, his voice helps others know he means business. Usually his tones tuck some kind of mischief or defiance behind them, more than just that basic undertone. His voice usually seems straightforward; he thinks his words out before he speaks, so he speaks pretty slowly, but not slow enough to be awkward. While speaking business, his tones are usually flat, making it hard to discern his thoughts/feelings, unless he wishes them to be discerned. In such situations, he tries to keep his sentences short, since he believes points should be made quickly, and not dragged out. Rai is an alto; his voice can't go very low, and he still gets some awkward voice cracks, which emphasizes his teenage looks. Rai is actually fairly outgoing and talkative, but he barely speaks to anyone but his closest ones, or people he knows to an extent, as he dislikes letting others know whom he is before he knows them. He usually gives a distant feel, like a softer, implied uncaring kind of attitude. The teenager's variation of a smart-aleck tone stems towards his protective nature, which actually slants towards scolding. He usually sounds like a protective older brother. He doesn't leave room for debate in this tone, and it's pretty much conveying "If you don't listen to me, you're screwed." He's used this once with CC!Frank. If he uses this tone, and the other doesn't listen (he knows he's right and he expects for the other to know and abide by this as well), he pretty much gives up on the other, or depending on how much he cares. 'Powers/Abilities' Rai’s smart. Very, very smart. His memory and thinking skills are far beyond one of an average human’s—one could call it genius intellect. But that’s an ability, so let’s not get too much into that. He has almost a cyber-like mind, the way he thinks. In fact, he’s very intuitive in hacking, and he often processes information as if a scanner, usually looking over them for threats and weapons, things like that. It helps him read others clearly, such as whether they’re lying or not, and read their statuses. But, his vision isn’t really enhanced to be that way, though he does have perfect vision. It is notable he’s a very skilled hacker, and his skills, especially when related to technology, are often much more adept than others’. He has a lot of knowledge in the domain of coding, though that makes him sometimes have a condition, almost similar to dyslexia, when he’s reading long things that isn’t code. For instance, books. He can manipulate technology, and he can also assemble or disassemble such objects, or make such objects from nothing. He can also influence their programming, and he also has a strong mental interface with computer data, as he can operate them as well. About assembling, he can create weapons, armors, structures, devices, drones, vehicles, robots, aircrafts, spacecrafts, and so on, which is good, because he has enhanced inventing skills. Oh, and he’s a very fast runner, and he has very good stamina. He can almost run a four-minute mile. But that’s compared to mortals. Electricity manipulation 'Affiliations' TBD *Rai counts how many books Hitan reads *Hitan and Galaxian are his little bros UwU 'Battle Statistics' Tier: At least 9-C Origin: GGaD Name: Rai Gender: Male Age: Late teens Classification: Mortal Human Powers and Abilities: Technological Magic Technomagic OR Advanced Techology??? -Technology Generation/Constructs Cyber Mind (?) Enhanced Crafting Extrasensory Perception Reactive Adaptation Targeting (Limited) Teleportation (one use?) Weapon proficiency (Limited) Limitation Transcendence Spark Manipulation Holo-Technology Manipulation(?) Electricity Manipulation Technology Manipulation (Limited) Rule Bending Attack Potency: At least 8-B Speed: At least Peak Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Durability Levels: At least Athlete Level Stamina: Very high, especially if compared to other mortals. Able to run long distances without getting winded at all. Range: Standard Equipment/Utilities: Rai usually doesn’t use weapons, and tries to make them harmless. He knows how to make most of them, though. He invented a bubble gun, where he can trap someone in a bubble for about ten minutes, and they can’t do anything to the bubble or fire something at him through it or something like that. It floats about ten feet above the air and starts sinking once it’s about to pop, and it’s not really a weapon, being more annoying. He’s capable of using normal guns but he hates violence. Intelligence: Genius. Weaknesses: *He's mortal. TBD Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Level Rai is likely the weakest member of the gang at this time, being mortal, with no particular powers. However, confirmation awaits with his appearance in GGaD... 'Background/Backstory' General CC He was born in a city named Gelling, but even then, no one knows where he's from. No one has ever seen his parents, his family. But there must have been something that nearly broke this strong young man, and led to his deep hatred of the Color System's corruption. The only question is, behind the mystery of the mysterious individual in question...just what happened? GGaD He was initially along the borders between the Modern and Cyber Sect, and he actually moved in between them for quite a bit. Needs development, because I’m not sure how much CC stuff I can move to GGaD, but he has met Galaxian and Hitan at some point, and they became friends. Don’t know the rest for now xD. 'Status' Alive, well, and smirking 'Quotes' "Listen, it's not going to work. Revenge is a cycle. The best thing you can do is live on and keep being a good person, for both yourself and your brother. Live on for both the living and the dead." -November 16, 2019, in CC. 'Other' *His name in CC was Fuseiijitsu Rai, but Galaxian decided this was a horrible name, as all of it practically just means "to deceive" and "lie". His nickname was changed to just Rai. His real name remains to be seen. *Rai's even more of a peaceful person than Galaxian. **But if you tick him off, you're gonna regret it. *His background identity as a prince was a literal random thought that occurred to Galaxian sometime in October of 2019. **It was something akin to Rai'd look handsome in a prince uniform! **Galaxian didn't like the simplicity of his design at the time, either. *He smirks a lot, hence the nickname, "Smirkster". Surprise, surprise. *He tends to see people close to him as his younger brothers, even if they're older than him. *He likes the concept of nuclear stuff, but he would never use them, because they hurt people. *He was supposed to be an evil character in CC, so he was Galaxian's first character who was intended to be evil/antagonistic. **However, his personality at the current moment makes it impossible for him to even be ill-intentioned. **He would not choose to take the path of revenge towards his worst enemy. ***Rai's "worst enemy" is someone unspecified as of August 30, 2019. He has expressed that he will only make the other go to prison, possibly asylum, and no more. He's not vengeful, you see. *"All the Reasons to Lie" is a pun of his name, Rai, so it explains his backstory ("All the Reasons to Rai"), as well as why he deceives others as to who he is and what that backstory actually is. *Rai has a sense of humor that strongly reflects that of the narrator's, Galaxian's. *Rai only stalks the ships of those closest to him; otherwise, all stalking is accidental. *He doesn't like prying into others' business, surprisingly, other than stalking ships related to those he cares about. *Rai lies about his age in all worlds that he is. *Rai makes some of his lies obvious, only on purpose. He is a very good liar. *If Rai were to ever like a girl, he wouldn't actually stalk his own ship. **(*cough*) someone? *Rai's a very fast runner and pretty good at endurance, too. He's in Peak Human shape. *Rai types fast. His typing speed is around 123 WPM. Likely more; he is constantly improving. *CC!Rai hates rainbows. **This is a detail that needs to be adjusted to fit all the variations he has with his character. *Rai can read the character pages/character "coding", which is why he breaks the Fourth Wall. He also can code what he says. For example, like this. *Rai's between 16-17. Maybe. Who really knows at this point...? **If he's 16, he's an exception for the narrator not shipping characters below the age of seventeen in CC at least, because the narrator really just has the regulation that characters must be within college age to date, and he is. **Age complications are occurring with the development of his backstory. He might actually be at least 18. **He used to be 18 in CC, but the narrator brought his age down. He acts 15, in the narrator's opinion. *Rai doesn't have the patience to cook fancy meals. Sure, he can cook, but not the fancy stuff. *He loves soy sauce. **He uses too much soy sauce. He uses it in all of his cooking. *Rai walks really fast. *He has a tendency to have his eyes convert normal things to code, which confuses him; one such example being menus. He usually pretends this is a joke. *Rai's a confirmed bookworm; he doesn't let others see. *Rai can read code miraculously well, so he can gauge Real!Galaxian's tone differences, stuff like that. *He reads well in general--people, situations, advantages, etc. *He has a little companion, a robot he named "Piece of Metal" in Japanese, and also calls "Qwerty". **He can understand robot speak. *He also has an invisible bubble gun, resulting in him fingergunning when it's in use. *It's unknown what his avocations are, other than hacking, following his friends, reading, developing games, and programming random stuff. It is known, however, that he rarely uses a phone for its intended purposes. *Rai is good at video games, but he does not particularly enjoy playing them. *It's been said he isn't photogenic as an excuse for the narrator to get his design together. *Rai, as compared to Hitan, barely blushes. **He's pretty dark-skinned (in "Asian" standards, and by that I'm mocking some people who think Japanese, Chinese, and Korean people are the only Asians), so his complexion helps him, too. **He does faintly blush, though. **His cheeks grow the reddest in cold, though; on the other hand, his cheeks don't really react that much to heat. **His blush spreads from his neck (covered by his hair) and his ears (also covered by his hair). *Rai's birthday was originally supposed to be a Scorpio, but on November 11, 2019, Galaxian decided he was either a Gemini or an Aquarius. **Due to Aquariuses valuing wisdom as well, he was chosen to be an Aquarius. **His birthday is close to the 1st, which is supposed to represent the leadership qualities within his character. **This is not a reference to SS's Milo and Camus being Aquarius and Milo (as in him and Hitan). *He can drive. **He is extremely, childishly careful while driving. ***"There had been no jokes and almost no talking from Rai on his part during the entire journey, something previously unheard of, perhaps. The entire trip was comprised of the young man gripping the wheel with both hands with a firm grip, as if afraid it'd fall off if he didn't, and a cold resolution from him that countered the small bit of heating he had switched on. In fact, he'd taken to absolutely switching from one lane to the other, absolute slowing-down before turning, and pretty much every bit of precaution a driver was capable of taking and more." 'Gallery' Can_You_Feel_the_Love_Tonight.jpg Category:OCs Category:Realistic Forms Category:Fantasy Forms Category:General Personas Category:Gang/Consociation/Cohort Members Category:Males Category:He/him Category:In GGaD Category:In CC Category:Mortals Category:Humans [[Category:All the Reasons to Lie Characters]] [[Category:Running Characters]]